


Saving Thunder

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death, Tenten Week 2021, Violence, mentions of poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: Tenten was a storm; and Shikamaru would never be stupid enough to forget that ever again. [Shikamaru x Tenten] Tenten Week 2021 - Day 6 Prompt: Storm
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Tenten
Kudos: 4





	Saving Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.
> 
> Author's Notes: TentenWeek2021 Day 6! Just a short story about how awesome Tenten is! Also; I just really like the idea of Tenten hiding weapons in her clothes and shoes, I feel like that's something she would totally do! 😂
> 
> Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Shikamaru x Tenten] isn't your thing turn back now.
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of Poison. Violence. Minor Character Death.
> 
> Tenten Week 2021 - Day 6 Prompt: Storm

The poison Shikamaru had been hit with had spread quickly, his muscles becoming completely unusable so he more twitched violently and slumped to the ground than fell against the tree trunk closest to him.

His teammates had been taken down in the same way, he had seen them go down in their mad dash to get away first Hinata, their enemy must have seen the byakugan as a threat, the Hyuga heiress crumpling to the ground before she could even make a sound, then Tenten, then Choji.

Until only he was left, with no way of combating the poison and his teammates down, probably dead, he couldn't do anything but stare up at the group of enemies lording over their soon to be complete victory over the squad of Konohagakure shinobi.

Once again the Nara had failed his team, just like the Sasuke retrieval mission, and now he was going to die with the stench of failure on him and the metaphorical taste of his teammate's blood in his mouth.

As the enemy hovered over him sneering in glee at their soon to be triumph the shadow user wished he would just get on with it already.

As the nameless adversary, egged on by his five teammates standing around to watch, brought his kunai up to stab Shikamaru in the face point blank, a thin sword slid through the enemy ninja's neck and into the tree behind him. Both severally injuring his attacker and pinning him down at the same time.

Shikamaru's eyes went wide and a sort of gargled surprise noise escaped his mouth, the poison even seizing up his throat muscles, at the next thing the shadow wielder saw.

Tenten, who he presumed dead only moments ago, hair nearly loose of its usual confides, her hair skin and clothes covered in blood and mud, her top half ripped open, teeth gritted and fire in her eyes.

"Are you alright Shika?" Her head did a strange jolt, making some of the blood caked on her face fall off her cheek and drip disgustingly onto his own; but even if he wasn't completely paralysed by the poison he was too stunned to move anyway, to wipe it away.

Expression hardening again the sword in the weapon mistress's other hand stabbed the pinned down previous attacker through the eye socket seconds later after a few sickening seizure type jolts the man went slack dead the only thing keeping him upright was the metal through his throat.

"Are you _injured_?" Tenten nearly yelled at him this time, demanding an answer.

Shikamaru tried to reply but all he could force out of his throat was incomprehensible nonsense his muscles were so solid feeling.

Retracting the sword through the enemy's eye she used the other blade still through their adversary's neck to half toss him at his teammates, silently laying down a challenge. Which from the insults, yells, and kunai they armed themselves with was unquestioningly accepted.

"Alright," sword in each hand her arms crossed the weapons user stepped further into the clearing to be surrounded by the five Jonin level enemy ninja alone. "Which one of you is next?"

Screaming their battle cries they all launched themselves at the Team Gai member; Shikamaru's instinct was too fling himself into the fray to help her but his useless body could barely move never mind fight.

Tenten twirled and danced the metal of her two rapiers glinted in the light from the sun, droplets of blood dripping off them like morning dew off a flower petal.

In one flawless motion the weapons mistress spun on her left foot, left hands rapier slicing another throat as she kicked out her right foot up her, a senbon actually shooting out of her sandal directly into the underside of an opponent's chin, sending him flying backwards with both the force of the hit and the unexpectedness of it.

In a move trained dancers would be jealous of she slid her right foot along the ground, left foot remained planted the bun haired woman both avoided a slash at her by an attacker and gave herself the leverage to stab upwards and through an assailant's stomach and ribs.

Tenten looked both deadly and beautiful, fearless and mesmerizing, and Shikamaru hoped it was the poison messing with his brain because he felt far too many feelings watching the weapons mistress battle to be in any way normal.

When all their enemies were dead, their bodies bleeding and cut up with thin, lethal, and extremely precise strikes, Tenten dashed over to him and knelt beside the shadow wielder with a worried expression barely seen through even more blood and dirt and grime on her face than before.

She took something out of her pocket, opened his mouth with her thumb, and sprayed whatever it was in his throat, it tasted vile but it seemed to spark his weak and numb limbs back to life angrily, an all purpose antidote, Shikamaru's brain concluded.

The hand she placed on his cheek, when he started to move, was a comforting type of heat he had never known in his life.

Shikamaru had just watched her silently and effectively kill five people, and now she was caring for him like a lover, it made his genius mind spin.

"Are you alright?" The tone the weapons mistress used made even more heat crash over him. "Limbs starting to come back to you?"

All the shadow user could do was nod starry eyed up at her.

The Team Gai member sighed a breath with a calming aura attached to it.

"H-Ho-"

"Don't try to talk yet," Tenten reprimanded, gently but strongly. "Let the antidote start to kick in first. How was I not affected by the poison?" She corrected deduced the question he wanted to ask. "I was, but I was able to get my antidote before it completely took over."

She pulled at the bloody remains of her top for a second.

"I was able to take out my guard and the ones looking over Hinata and Choji before coming to get you, they're alive don't worry."

They were alive, they were _all_ alive; thanks to her.

Her expression turned almost ashamed, apologetic. "Sorry for getting here so late Shika."

She was apologising, Tenten was _apologising_ for not _saving his life sooner_ ; was she even real?

"Come on," she took a hold of his hand and the weapons user's other found a place on his shoulder. "Let's go find the others."

The bun haired woman smiled such a loving smile at him, through the blood and filth that seemed to encase every part of her, and Shikamaru was shocked and amazed all over again.

Tenten was a storm; a violent, chaotic, powerful, bewitching, breath stealing, spellbinding storm; and Shikamaru would never be stupid enough to forget that ever again.

The shadow manipulator put in her recommendation for Jonin the next day.


End file.
